Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2
Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 is the seventieth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the twelfth and final episode of Season 5. It features the co-creators of the series, Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD, rapping against each other in a rematch of the Season 1 finale. It was released on January 9th, 2017. Cast Rappers Nice Peter as himself EpicLLOYD as himself Cameos Jose "Choco" Reynoso as music producer Jon Na as cameraman Kyle Herman as assistant cameraman Josh Best, Ryan Moulton, Javi Sánchez-Blanco, and Andrew Sherman as editors Atul Singh, Matthew Schlissel, Shaun Lewin, Brittany White, Ashlyn McIntyre, Morgan Christensen, and Sulai Lopez as Frustrated Crew Dante Cimadamore as himself EpicLLOYD as Harry Houdini (reused footage) Lyrics [Note: Nice Peter is in blue, EpicLLOYD is in orange, Allrounda Beats is in '''bold', and the ERB Crew are in regular text.] 'Prologue: Hey, can you put that little, uh, thing back down in there? No, no, no, the one below it. You're just a little up in my face right now. Oh, I'm sorry. Am I being annoying? 'Cause you said we'd be done at 10, and it's 4 in the morning. Look, I don't know how to say this. You know what, fuck it. Let me just fucking say it. '''Nice Peter: I'm fucking burnt out, man! It's been six years every day That I wake up and come to work to look at your hungover face! I need some personal space to get away from your screaming, But every time I turn my back, mother fucker, you start scheming To take over control of some shit I'm already doing just fine! We'd have more subs than PewDiePie if you didn't fight me every time I try to take our little baby in a creative direction! I'm trying to make art, mother fucker; you're trying to find a rhyme for erection! I'm sorry, man! No, I'm fucking not! Fuck you! You're second class! That's why I let you run ERB2! You're so afraid to lose, but losing's all you do, And tonight, I'm not quitting the battles! Bitch, I'm quitting you! 'EpicLLOYD:' Quit me then, you pussy! We'll see what happens! I'll sit back and watch you unravel and revel in pure satisfaction! I'm out of compassion for you and your self-righteous bullshit! Erection jokes, dude? Your whole name means dick! I'm sick of smoothing things out! The same routine! ERB2 is right! I'm covering your ass behind the scenes, And then I try to tell you things, but you're too stubborn to understand! Like, dude, that is not a cool way to play Batman! You manipulate your friends, and then you throw them away! I don't know who you shit on worse: myself or Dante! But I'm not an entrée at one of your fancy restaurants, So quit eating up my time picking one of your fancy fonts, And make a fucking decision so all these people can leave! Excuse me for interrupting Rocket League and smoking weed! They got places to be, and now they're looking at me! Nice Diva is my new name for you, Nice Pete! 'Nice Peter:' And doink! Nice punchline, bro. Your jokes haven't grown since you told them in a lunch line, bro! You're an eight-year-old boy stuck inside a whatever-year-old man! "(Argh!) Look at me! I'm EpicLLOYD! Check me out! I can Rap about my problems instead of solving them!" If you wanna heal, you gotta deal with your issues 'cause a bottle's not stopping them! 'EpicLLOYD:' Don't take this battle there, dude. You don't want that at all! Let me guess: right now you're on two beers and a pill and a half of Adderall, And that makes you obsessive, and then you fuck up all the fun, So why don't you trust the editors and stop changing their shit after they're done? 'Nice Peter:' Yo, don't try to paint me as some compulsive little jerk! If you weren't so cheap, we could hire some editors that do good work! Who do you think just— Oh, that's real funny, Andrew! 'EpicLLOYD:' Aww, c'mon! Now what the fuck did I do? 'Interlude:' (Allrounda Beats.) What? Who the fuck left the tag in? ERRRRRR! ERRRRRR! [Off-screen viewer clicks the like button on the video.] Thanks. Yeah. Hey, Allrounda. Can you put the— Yeah, and the little, uh, nice. We cool, guys? 'The ERB Crew:' Yeah. I guess so. Okay, I've got the card. Did you dump it? Get your mark. Quiet, please! Here we go! And action! 'Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD (simultaneously):' Yo, I guess what I'm saying, man, is that I'm running out of patience, man! I'm a patient man, but sometimes you need to be a patient, man! I got the same shit that I was dealing with at the very beginning! I'm trying to get somewhere with it, man, but all your bitching is keeping my wheels spinning! I've fought with my wife and gone under the knife, And I've taken years off of the back of my life! Man, since right in the beginning we been fighting! No one's winning! People would kill to do what we do for a living! Your bitching is keeping my wheels spinning! 'Epilogue:' That was weird. Yup. I'm sorry about some of the things that I said. I'm sorry about the way you played Batman. I think I just need a break. Yeah, me too. You wanna write a song? Yeah, dude! Poll Trivia General *This is the only battle that was released in 2017. *This is the first official battle not to have the announcer or title cards at the beginning of the video. *This is the first battle to have two people rap at the same time and to show two separate sets of captions at the same time. *This battle has the highest number of locations, with a total of sixteen. *This is the second battle of Season 5 to feature only a character portrayed by Nice Peter against a character portrayed by EpicLLOYD, after J. R. R. Tolkien vs George R. R. Martin. *This is the second battle not to have a behind the scenes video, after John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly. **This could perhaps be because of the somewhat stripped-down and behind-the-scenes nature of the battle, featuring humorous looks at the process of writing, recording, filming, and editing, as well as expressing the frustrations of the creators. *The links to all battles pop up in order of release during the end segment, unlike to the other season finales, which only features battles from the season. *This is the fourth battle in which one or more actors portray themselves, after Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe, and Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child. **This is the second battle to have them rap as themselves, after Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. *This is the seventh battle in which both title rappers are real people who are currently alive, the first being Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga, the second being Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, the third being Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney, the fourth being Oprah Winfrey vs Ellen DeGeneres, the fifth being Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton, the sixth being Tony Hawk vs Wayne Gretzky. **It is the ninth if Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il and Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali are counted since both battles were released when all rappers in each battle were still alive. However, Macho Man, Kim Jong-il, and Muhammad Ali have all since died. *This battle has the highest number of curses out of any battle. Production *This is the sixth battle to feature footage that was not filmed in front of a screen, as the ERB studio was filmed in their actual studio. References *The backgrounds Peter and Lloyd cycle through are, in order of appearance, from Batman vs Sherlock Holmes, Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison, Rick Grimes vs Walter White, Mozart vs Skrillex, David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini, Jim Henson vs Stan Lee, Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso, Gandalf vs Dumbledore, Einstein vs Stephen Hawking, Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates, the Darth Vader vs Hitler trilogy, and J. R. R. Tolkien vs George R. R. Martin. **The only backgrounds not to be from a Peter vs Lloyd battle were Batman vs Sherlock Holmes and Einstein vs Stephen Hawking. **Dante Cimadamore, the body actor for Nikola Tesla, takes Peter's place at Wardenclyffe Tower, as Peter only did the voice for Tesla. **J. R. R. Tolkien vs George R. R. Martin was the only battle where the location was not reversed to put Peter and Lloyd in the location of the characters they played as. Instead, Peter raps where George R. R. Martin did, while Lloyd raps where J. R. R. Tolkien did. ***The first Vader vs Hitler battle also had the backgrounds where they were in this battle, yet Hitler vs Vader 2 and Hitler vs Vader 3 had the backgrounds reversed. ***Jim Henson vs Stan Lee also had its characters in the orientation shown in this battle, but only during Walt Disney's verse with the camera angle changed, not while they were rapping. **Peter and Lloyd later appear on the YouTube page for this battle's predecessor, Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. ***The thumbnails for Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley, Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill, Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton, and Tony Hawk vs Wayne Gretzky appear on the YouTube page of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. ***The ad on the upper-right corner is an advertisement for ERB merch, making this the first battle to feature an advertisement for ERB. *As Peter mocks Lloyd, he stands on top of an apple box, which is used throughout the series to give some characters the illusion of being the same height, commonly used for characters played by Lloyd. **This could also be a reference to the first battle between them, where Lloyd wears a pair of sunglasses, mimicking Peter; in this case, Peter wears a flat cap, standing on an apple box to mimic Lloyd. Errors *In the line, "Excuse me for interrupting Rocket League and smoking weed," "interrupting" is misspelled as "interupting." *At 1:53, EpicLLOYD's legs have gray and black shadows in front of them. *Multiple candle flames are seen bugging out in the Great Hall, with the same rendering bugs as seen in J. R. R. Tolkien vs George R. R. Martin. *When Lloyd says, "Your bitching is keeping my wheels spinning!", the word "is" is shown twice in the subtitles. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 5 Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Atul Singh Category:Sulai Lopez Category:Morgan Christensen Category:Shaun Lewin Category:Jon Na Category:Jose "Choco" Reynoso Category:Javi Sánchez-Blanco Category:Matthew Schlissel Category:Brittany White Category:Ashlyn McIntyre Category:Josh Best Category:Ryan Moulton Category:Andrew Sherman Category:Kyle Herman Category:Allrounda